Harry Potter and the Resurrection
by rithiksachdeva
Summary: What happens if Harry had a brother? Not just a brother, but a twin? What if he was raised by a motley of creatures, including goblins, elves, and much more? This story explores how Harry copes with the abuse in his childhood and come out stronger than ever. Dumbledore, Molly, Ron bad. Slytherin Harry.


Harry Potter thought he had been to the other side of hell and back. He had everything wrong in his life. For 2 years, since he had been old enough to walk and talk, he had to do every chore in the house. His Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon hated his guts. He lived in a cupboard. His back was scarred with every single one of his mistakes, reminders to do the right thing at all times. But, even under these conditions, he felt a sense of exhilaration. It was his birthday! Granted, nobody remembered but he was turning 7 years old today! Dudley, his cousin, had his birthday 5 weeks ago. That was the day his world changed for the worse. Ms. Figg, his normal babysitter during family trips, was not available so he got to go to the zoo for the first time! He still remembered every detail due to a hit he took to the head which resulted in him gaining Hyperthymesia. He had researched everything about it and had found lots of cool things about utilizing his memory. He was able to associate a color and a number with every memory, kind of like the Dewey decimal system. Unfortunately there was a few side effects, primarily being pulled into flashbacks at a certain smell or sight and an excess of anger.

"BOY!" His uncle yelled. "COME AND OPEN THE MAIL!" Harry dutifully went to help his uncle while tamping down on his anger. Last time he got angry, he broke his Aunt Petunia's favorite cup and got a beating he would never forget. He was tied to the fridge while he received a branding from a iron frying pan. As he walked to the kitchen, he wasn't surprised to see his fat cousin and uncle greedily tearing chunks off of a cake in the middle of the kitchen. "Whats the occasion for the cake?" Harry asked quietly.

"Never you mind, boy. Get working on the mail!"

"Tell me."

"Fine, if you must know. One of the people from somewhere sent a cake to celebrate your birthday-", he was interrupted by a swirl of wind that moved everything in sight to a circular pattern. He looked at his nephew with fear in his eyes – Harry was making a tornado in the kitchen. Harry thought with anger,"How dare they eat MY CAKE." The normally soft-spoken Harry was driven over the edge. He let out a shout like a cannon shot. The Tornado gathered around him. He screamed. And with a POP, he was gone. Vernon looked around in anger. Everything was broken. "When that freak gets back, I will give him a hiding worth his life!" He thought with fire in his eyes.

Meanwhile, Harry had stumbled into the strangest world he had ever seen. But something about the place seemed familiar. He looked around and gathered his memories. Slowly but surely, a color started to form on the place, giving him a place to start searching for the memory. As he went through every memory, he realized that the memory he was looking for was at the very back. As he replayed the memory, he realized that this was the house he had grown up in before his parents went into hiding. He stepped up to the gates and realized that there was a plaque reading "THE POTTERS" with a griffin underneath it. As he reached up to touch the embossed letters, the gates swung open with no sound whatsoever. The path he had seen earlier went through a forest. He began walking. An hour later, he reached the gate of the Castle that he saw from a distance. It looked rather imposing as he walked through the doors that opened for him. As he walked in, the drawbridge he had crossed earlier closed and 3 of the strangest creatures he had ever seen appeared in front of him. "Hello, Master Potter, I is Plaza, the head elf. This is Sunny and Tibey." Harry appeared confused. He did not recall seeing these creatures and as soon as he thought that thought, he got a nosebleed and fell to the ground unconscious.

3 days later, he woke up in a dazzling white room with medical instruments and liquids that were different colors.

"Master Potter."

Harry's attention suddenly focused on the creature (elf?) in front of him.

"What happened to me?"

"A bad wizard put a memory surpressing spell upon master. That was it breaking."

"What in the world is a wizard?"

"You mean Sir does not know?"

"Know about what?"

"Plaza will explain to Sir. Please follow."

Plaza led Harry through the white room, narrarating things along the way. "This is the infirmary. Healers, or as non-magical call them, Doctors take care of their patients here. Now we are entering the Dining room. The dining room was created by Masters James and Lily. Next to the dining room is the smaller informal dining room, the kitchen, and the ballroom. Now we are entering -" Harry interrupted Plaza saying," Can I have a map? I would understand better." Plaza simply waved his hand and a diagram of the entire mansion appeared on the floor. Harry knelt down and looked in awe at the scaled down version of the castle. It looked and acted like it was made of lego but it was much cooler and it attached differently. Harry pointed out a room that perked his interest.

"What room is that?"

"That is the tapestry room, sir."

"Could you take me there?" With a quick POP, they arrived in the room that Harry was looking at. He looked around. The room was easily a cave cavern with 100 ft dimensions. Every person related to the Potter family was written on the tapestry. "Where am I, Plaza?" Harry asked. Plaza pointed," Over there, sir." Harry went to the other side of the room and stared at his parents name and then looked down to his own. To his surprise, it didn't say Harry Potter. It read Edison Harrison "Harry" James Potter. Harry exclaimed in surprise, "Is this my real name?" Plaza replied, "All the names are accurate down to the last letter." Harry got up quickly and scanned the names, commiting them to memory. All the dead people were marked with an x next to their picture. Next to his name, he notices an anomaly. There were two more names next to his. "I have a brother?" Harry exclaimed. His day just got more surprising. Not even a brother! He had a twin! "I have to contact him! Plaza, how can I talk to someone who is somewhere that I don't know?" Plaza replied," You can floo them, sir. Please follow me."

He walked to a fireplace and threw in some green powder. He turned and said "Say the name clearly and stick your head in." Harry said "Harrison Edison Lily Potter!" and put his head in the flames. He was surprised as he saw the interior of a house that looked like his except it was more decorative. "Hello?" Harry called out.


End file.
